1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a device for use in cutting an annular body for making V belts, flat belts, ribbed belts, toothed belts, etc., more particularly, a cutting device for use in cutting a cylindrical material around a mandrel into annular bodies of the desired width in such a fashion that their section meets at a right angle to the axial line of the mandrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As is generally known, endless V belts which are annular bodies, for example, are divided into A type, B type and C type in terms of the cross sectional shape, and also divided by circumferential lengths of belt and by the conditions of use, such as ordinary condition, heat-resisting condition, etc. Thus, endless V belts are available in many different kinds but production of each kind is rather small, namely, endless V belts are produced on the typical multi-kind small-lot basis.
In the V belt manufacturing process, it is essential for manufacturing V belts of various types accurately and efficiently.
Conventionially, in cutting a cylindrical laminated material around a mandrel into many V belt bodies it is a usual practice to change cutting conditions (for example, width of the belt body, r.p.m. of a mandrel, time for cutting, cutting depth, etc.) manually by workers whenever the production type of V belt body is changed. This practice is applicable to the case where vulcanized cylindrical laminated material is cut into V belts. Regarding the system of setting the desired conditions, various methods (electrical method, mechanical method, etc.) are available but much time is required for the change of conditions and also skill is required to ensure no mistake in change. These have been main factors for lowering the rate of machine working and production efficiency.